Guitar Hero: World Tour
| accessdate= 2015-02-28}}}} |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Nintendo Optical Disc |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px |Vorgänger = Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock |Nachfolger = Guitar Hero 5}} Allgemein Guitar Hero: World Tour ist ein weiteres, sehr erfolgreiches Spiel der erfolgreichen Guitar Hero - Reihe. Es wurde im Jahr 2008 herausgebracht und erzielte einen ähnlichen Erfolg wie seine Vorgänger. Gameplay Für eine Beschreibung über das Spielverhalten siehe hier. } |state = collapsed |group1='USA - Phi Psi Kappa' |list1= * „Livin’ On A Prayer“ - Bon Jovi * ''„About a Girl (Unplugged)“ - Nirvana * ''„Mountain Song“ - Jane’s Addiction |group2='Schweden - Wilted Orchid''' |list2= * „Beautiful Disaster“ - 311 * ''„Obstacle 1“ - Interpol * ''„The One I Love“ - R.E.M. |group3='Polen - Bone Church''' |list3= * „Some Might Say“ - Oasis * ''„Today“ - Smashing Pumpkins * ''„What I’ve Done“ - Linkin Park |group4='Hongkong - Pang Tang Bay''' |list4= * „Band on the Run“ - Wings * ''„You’re Gonna Say Yeah!“ - HushPuppies * ''„Up Around The Bend“ - Creedence Clearwater Revival * ''„No Sleep Till Brooklyn“ - Beastie Boys |group5='Los Angeles - Amoeba Records''' |list5= * „The Joker“ - Steve Miller Band * ''„Freak On A Leash“ - Korn * ''„Misery Business“ - Paramore * ''„Hotel California“ - The Eagles |group6='USA - Tool''' |list6= * „Parabola“ - Tool * ''„Schism“ - Tool * ''„Vicarious“ - Tool |group7='Louisiana - Swamp Shack''' |list7= * „Eye of the Tiger“ - Survivor * ''„Spiderwebs“ - No Doubt * ''„One Way or Another“ - Blondie * ''„Do It Again“ - Steely Dan * ''Zakk Wylde’s Original Guitar Duel Recording * ''„Stillborn“ - Black Label Society |group8='Der Pazifik - Rock Brigade''' |list8= * „The Middle“ - Jimmy Eat World * ''„Hey Man, Nice Shot“ - Filter * ''„Feel The Pain“ - Dinosaur Jr. * ''„Dammit“ - Blink-182 * ''„Everlong“ - Foo Fighters |group9='Kentucky - Strutter's Farm''' |list9= * „Heartbreaker“ - Pat Benatar * ''„American Woman“ - The Guess Who * ''„Ramblin’ Man“ - The Allman Brothers Band * ''„Go Your Own Way“ - Fleetwood Mac * ''Ted Nugent’s Original Guitar Duel Recording * ''„Stranglehold“ - Ted Nugent |group10='Los Angeles - House of Blues''' |list10= * „L’Via L’Viaquez“ - Mars Volta * ''„Kick Out The Jams“ - MC5’s Wayne Kramer * ''„Santeria“ - Sublime * ''„On The Road Again“ - Willie Nelson * ''„Love Me Two Times“ - The Doors |group11='Tahiti - Ted's Tiki Hut''' |list11= * „Monsoon“ - Tokio Hotel * ''„Aggro“ - The Enemy * ''„Rooftops“ - Lost Prophets * ''„Good God“ - Anouk * ''„One Armed Scissor“ - At The Drive-In |group12='England - Will Heilm's Keep''' |list12= * „The Kill“ - 30 Seconds To Mars * ''„Shiver“ - Coldplay * ''„Rebel Yell“ - Billy Idol * ''„Demolition Man (Live)“ - Sting * ''„Beat It“ - Michael Jackson |group13='Kanada - Recording Studio''' |list13= * „Lazy Eye“ - Silversun Pickups * ''„Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast“ - Airbourne * ''„Float On“ - Modest Mouse * ''„Nuvole e Lenzuola“ - Negramaro * ''„Pretty Vacant“ - Sex Pistols |group14='San Francisco - AT&T Park''' |list14= * „Are You Gonna Go My Way“ - Lenny Kravitz * ''„Sweet Home Alabama“ - Lynyrd Skynyrd * ''„Assassin“ - Muse * ''„Escuela De Calor“ - Radio Futura * ''„The Wind Cries Mary“ - Jimi Hendrix * ''„Purple Haze“ - The Jimi Hendrix Experience |group15='Australien - Tesla's Coil''' |list15= * „Toy Boy“ - Stuck In The Sound * ''„Hail to the Freaks“ - Beatsteaks * ''„Vinternoll2“ - Kent * ''„Hollywood Nights“ - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band * ''„Soul Doubt“ - NOFX |group16='Deutschland - Ozzfest''' |list16= * „Love Removal Machine“ - The Cult * ''„Our Truth“ - Lacuna Coil * ''„Antisocial“ - Trust * ''„Prisoner of Society“ - The Living End * ''„Mr. Crowley“ - Ozzy Osbourne * ''„Crazy Train“ - Ozzy Osbourne |group17='New York - Times Square''' |list17= * ''„Re-Education Through Labor“ - Rise Against * ''„La Bamba“ - Los Lobos * ''„Scream Aim Fire“ - Bullet For My Valentine * ''„Overkill“ - Motörhead * ''„Trapped Under Ice“ - Metallica * ''„B.Y.O.B.“ - System of a Down * ''„Hot For Teacher“ - Van Halen * ''„Love Spreads“ - The Stone Roses * ''„Never Too Late“ The Answer * ''„Weapon of Choice“ - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * ''„Pull Me Under“ - Dream Theater * ''„Satch Boogie“ - Joe Satriani }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * ''„Drive“ - Incubus * ''„New Slang“ - The Shins * ''„Wonderwall“ - Ryan Adams * ''„Dimension“ - Wolfmother * ''„Outtathaway!“ - Vines The Vines * ''„Tomorrow“ - Silverchair * ''„Hot Blooded“ - Foreigner * ''„Jessie's Girl“ - Rick Springfield * ''„Rock and Roll Band“ - Boston * ''„Hillbilly Deluxe“ - Brooks & Dunn * ''„Me and My Gang“ - Rascal Flatts * ''„Ticks“ - Brad Paisley * ''„’54, '74, '90, 2010“ - Sportfreunde Stiller * ''„Dis-Moi“ - BB Brunes * ''„Mama Mae“ - Negrita * ''„Degenerated“ - Backyard Babies * ''„Johnny“ - Di-Rect * ''„Por La Boca Vive El Pez“ - Fito & Fitipaldis * ''„Break It Out“ - Sky * ''„C'est Comme Ça“ - Les Rita Mitsouko * ''„In the Shadows“ - The Rasmus * ''„Carolina“ - M-Clan * ''„Hier Kommt Alex“ - Die Toten Hosen * ''„What Have You Done“ - Within Temptation * ''„Because Of You“ - Nickelback * ''„Light it Up“ - Rev Theory * ''„Use Me“ - Hinder * ''„Jimi“ - Slightly Stoopid * ''„Sacrifice“ - Expendables * ''„Your Face“ - Pepper * ''„Black Betty“ - Ram Jam * ''„Commotion“ - Creedence Clearwater Revival * ''„Gimme All Your“ - ZZ Top * ''„Low (Travis Barker Remix)“ - Flo Rida feat. T-Pain * ''„Lycanthrope“ - +44 * ''„What's My Age Again?“ - Blink 182 * ''„Get Out Of Denver“ - Bob Seger * ''„Her Strut“ - Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band * ''„Old Time Rock and Roll“ - Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band * ''„My Lucky Day“ - Bruce Springsteen * ''„Born to Run“ - Bruce Springsteen * ''„Life in the Fast Lane“ - Eagles * ''„Frail Grasp on the Big Picture“ - Eagles * ''„One of These Nights“ - Eagles * ''„Fire (Live At Woodstock)“ - Jimi Hendrix * ''„If 6 Was 9“ - Jimi Hendrix * ''„Little Wing“ - Jimi Hendrix * ''„Negative Creep“ - Nirvana * ''„Sliver“ - Nirvana * ''„You Know You're Right“ - Nirvana * ''„Bag It Up“ - Oasis * ''„The Shock Of The Lightning“ - Oasis * ''„Waiting For The Raptors“ - Oasis * ''„Horse To Water“ - R.E.M. * ''„Man-Sized Wreath“ - R.E.M. * ''„Supernatural Superserious“ - R.E.M. * ''„1979“ - The Smashing Pumpkins * ''„G.L.O.W.“ - The Smashing Pumpkins * ''„The Everlasting Gaze“ - The Smashing Pumpkins * ''„Human“ - The Killers * ''„Losing Touch“ - The Killers * ''„Mr. Brightside“ - The Killers * ''„Consoler Of The Lonely“ - The Raconteurs * ''„Hold Up“ - The Raconteurs * ''„Salute Your Solution“ - The Raconteurs * ''„Hi Hi Hi“ - Wings * ''„Jet“ - Wings * ''„Junior's Farm“ - Wings * ''„Guitar Duel With Ted Nugent (DLC)“ - Zakk Wylde * ''„Guitar Duel With Zakk Wylde (DLC)“ - Ted Nugent * ''„Anything“ - An Endless Sporadic * ''„Electro Rock“ - Sworn * ''„Death Blossoms“ - Rise Against * ''„Audience of One“ - Rise Against * ''„Ready to Fall“ - Rise Against * ''„On Broken Glass“ - Chimaira * ''„Dez Moines“ - Devil wears Prada * ''„Grave of Opportunity“ - Unearth * ''„All Nightmare Long“ - Metallica * ''„Broken, Beat & Scarred“ - Metallica * ''„Cyanide“ - Metallica * ''„My Apocalypse“ - Metallica * ''„Suicide & Redemption J.H.“ - Metallica - James Hetfield * ''„Suicide & Redemption K.H.“ - Metallica - Kirk Hammet * ''„That Was Just Your Life“ - Metallica * ''„The Day That Never Comes“ - Metallica * ''„The End Of The Line“ - Metallica * ''„The Judas Kiss“ - Metallica * ''„The Unforgiven III“ - Metallica * ''„(Get Off Your) High Horse Lady“ - Oasis * ''„Ain't Got Nothin'“ - Oasis * ''„Falling Down“ - Oasis * ''„I'm Outta Time“ - Oasis * ''„Soldier On“ - Oasis * ''„To Be Where There's Life“ - Oasis * ''„The Nature of Reality“ - Oasis * ''„The Turning“ - Oasis * ''„Another Way To Die“ - Jack White & Alicia Keys * ''„No Rain“ - Blind Melon }} Links Quellen Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Musikspiel